


let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (maybe), M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, implied sort of, lavi jerks off to allen in a bathroom stall whoOps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Lavi’s defense, it wasn’t <em>that</em> weird to jerk off to your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightofBlood888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofBlood888/gifts).



> @simeme WHY R U TRASH ASTOp rUSHING ME

In Lavi’s defense, it wasn’t _that_ weird to jerk off to your best friend.

He wasn’t particularly closed about when he was attracted to people, and while he wasn’t necessarily going to go tell the person, he wasn’t stubborn enough to deny himself the pleasure of looking at them and maybe possibly entertaining the idea of banging them.

Therefore, it would only make sense that he wouldn’t deny it when he found himself attracted to Allen; he was attracted to most people, quite honestly, and it wasn’t _his_ fault Allen was hot as fuck (which felt a little weird to say considering Lavi was two years older, but again, not his fault). A little weird, and fun to tease, but all the same, still attractive, with pink lips that he bit when he was busy thinking about something and a smile that lit up his whole face. There had been more than one occasion when Lavi had to excuse himself to calm down when he’d been on the receiving end of that smile.

And his _back_. God. Since, during missions together, they usually ended up sharing a room and bathroom, there had been more than one occasion where they’d changed in front of each other, and Lavi had been blessed enough to see his back as he changed, shoulder muscles pulling as he raised his arms over his head and tendons shifting in the most sensual way possible.

Allen had asked why he was staring at him like that, and Lavi had been half-flirting-half-joking when he responded, but that’s sort of how he was most of the time around Allen anyway. The poor kid never seemed to catch on, no matter how obvious Lavi was about being down if he was.

(Which, wasn’t to say that Lavi had a _crush_ on him, because he didn’t. It was just a sex thing.)

(Really, it was.)

So Allen was hot, Lavi could admit, and he sort of ~~really~~ wanted to have sex with him, but he also had a filter, so instead of saying that out loud, he just ended up with his pants dropped to his knees in a bathroom stall.

The dream he’d had the night before had resulted in him waking up with quite the hard on and no time to get rid of it, because he’d woken up _late_ and consequentially just barely had time to get ready, let alone get off. The memory of the dream had bothered him all day; it kept him distracted at the literal worst times possible. He kept thinking about the way Dream Allen had said his name as opposed to whatever the fuck it was he was supposed to be doing (which he didn’t even know, because he _wasn’t paying attention_ ), so once he’d finally gotten time to himself, he immediately made up some bullshit excuse and slipped into the nearest bathroom.

Which was how he ended up in this position, forehead pressed against the stall door, biting on a knuckle to keep himself from making noise. No one was in the bathroom with him, but he wasn’t stupid enough not to realize that someone could walk in whenever, or that he was probably a little too loud in general to be doing this in public.

The knuckle did little good to keep any noise down.

The memory of the dream—the image his mind had conjured, of Allen with his mouth open, eyes screwed shut, nails digging down the other’s back with head to the side, whimpering, _Lavi—_ appeared, and the knuckle did _very_ little good to keep any noise down.

In fact, the image was so good at doing its job of helping him get off, that he almost didn’t notice, in his aroused state of mind, the door creaking as it swung open and the sound of soft footsteps on tile.

Key word there being _almost_ ; he bit his knuckle harder, hand stilling its movement, and felt himself holding his breath without meaning to.

The feet stopped in front of his stall, and, in perfect juxtaposition of his dream, there was an all too familiar “Lavi?” from the other side of the door.

He tried his best to sound normal when he answered, “Yeah?”

Lavi could perfectly imagine the face Allen was making, worried, eyebrows creased with his lips ( _pink, perfect_ ) turned down. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “’M fine.”

“You’re sure?” Allen’s voice was _not_ helping his current situation. “You sound sort of sick…”

“Not sick,” he mumbled, forehead still pressed into the door, cold against his flushed skin. This was taking too long. If Allen didn’t leave soon, he might do something stupid like keep going with him still in the room, which could end horribly, but also—he was so hard it _hurt_.

“Alright…” Allen sounded unsure, and no matter how much Lavi willed him in his head to walk away or leave the room or _something_ , the sound of receding footsteps didn’t come (and neither did Lavi).

( _God_ , his patience was running thin.)

Lavi felt like snapping if he needed anything or if there was even a reason he was just _standing_ there, but he doubted saying anything would do less than make the situation worse.

It was probably only another few seconds before the sound of Allen heading away from the door and to a stall further away started, but it felt like years. Unconsciously, he released the breath he’d been holding, quiet still because there wasn’t any noise in the room besides his left over panting and the quiet music playing from the bathroom speakers.

Another five minutes and, even after Allen had finished in the bathroom, he was still in there, and Lavi couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He was growing impatient and, as result, thought _fuck it_ before returning to his previous activities, even more conscious of his audibility than he was before.

It wasn’t weird to jerk off to your best friend, but it was _maybe_ a little weird to jerk off to your best friend when they were in the same room as you.

Allen seemed none the wiser, though, and left the bathroom right before Lavi came all over his hand, unable to keep back a sound that definitely would’ve tipped the other off, had he not left a moment earlier.

Lavi leaned against the door for a moment, panting, but the only think he could think was _I had a conversation with him with my dick still out_.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how dicks work


End file.
